fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet/Supports
With Corrin (Male) C Support * Scarlet: 'One more whack oughtta do it... HEAVE— * '''Corrin: '''Scarlet, what's all with this racket? * '''Scarlet: '''Hey, ''Corrin! What's it looks like? I'm busting up rocks. * '''Corrin: You're breaking rocks? For fun, or...? * Scarlet: '''Yep! Come in closer and I'll show ya. You see those sparkly bits mixed in with all the dirt and rubble? * '''Corrin: '''They look like jewels... * '''Scarlet: I'm smashing these rocks apart to get at the good stuff inside. * Corrin: You make your own jewelry? Interesting. * Scarlet: 'Hah! You think I turn these little gems into a necklace or what have you? Have you MET me? That's not my style at all, ''Corrin. * '''Corrin: Oh! I see now. These are the rocks you use to decorate your weapon. * Scarlet: Give the man a prize! I'd show you how it works, but... I'm out of the most important material. * Corrin: 'What's that, if I might ask? * '''Scarlet: '''My magic gunk! It sticks to anything! Too bad. It'd be fun to give you a demonstration. * '''Corrin: '"Magic gunk", eh... B Support * '''Corrin: Scarlet! * Scarlet: Hey, if it ain't Corrin! * Corrin: '''That magic gunk you mentioned... Is this it? * '''Scarlet: It sure is! But how'd you know? And where'd you get some? * Corrin: '''The shop in town had some. I picked it up while I was running errands. * '''Scarlet: '''I owe ya one. Thanks. How about a live demonstration for your troubles? I've got some rocks all set to go. * '''Corrin: '''There are so many tiny fragments here... * '''Scarlet: '''Amazing, aren't they? They shine like tiny stars. OK, first we set the weapon down here. Then we slather on some of that gunk. Once it's fully coated, we stick on a bunch of those shiny rocks. The gal who taught me the technique called it mosaic. It's probably my favorite hobby. * '''Corrin: '''Is there an outline of some sort near the hilt? It's faint, but I can just barely see... * '''Scarlet: That's my rough sketch. * Corrin: '''You sketch it out beforehand? * '''Scarlet: '''Yep. It helps me to lay down a design first before you fill it in with the rocks. Makes it look like a painting, huh? * '''Corrin: '''It's exquisite! * '''Scarlet: You have to be reaaaaal patient... Place each rock slowly... Carefully... And you're done! * Corrin: '''This design... Did you...?! * '''Scarlet: '''Yep! It's your face! * '''Corrin: '''That's a stunning likeness. You're very skilled to get it so lifelike. I wouldn't have guessed it of you, Scarlet. * '''Scarlet: '''Haha, right? Came out pretty fine, if I do say so myself. Though... * '''Corrin: '''Hmm? * '''Scarlet: '''It's nice to hear someone else appreciate this, too. * '''Corrin: Why, Scarlet... I didn't think you were the type to blush. * Scarlet: '''Heh, I surprised you once today already. Why not twice? A Support * '''Corrin: '''Did you call for me, Scarlet? * '''Scarlet: '''Yep! I thought we could take a few minutes to spruce up your weapon today. * '''Corrin: '''Huh? I... don't quite see the point... * '''Scarlet: What, you don't like my mosaics? * Corrin: '''Oh, no—I mean, yes, I do. I'm just not sure a sparkly weapon is my style... It doesn't really instill fear in one's enemies, does it? * '''Scarlet: '''Yeah... makes sense. All right, we'll go with my other idea then. Lie down over there. * '''Corrin: Sorry? * Scarlet: '''If I can't pretty up your weapon, I'll sparklize your outfit instead. * '''Corrin: '''What?! * '''Scarlet: '''Oh, relax. It's not like I'm fastening this stuff to your bare skin. It's just some clothes. This won't hurt a bit. * '''Corrin: B-but why me...? * Scarlet: ''''Cause I like ya, I guess. So I wanna see you sparkle! * '''Corrin: '''That's very kind of you, but-- * '''Scarlet: '''Hurry up and lie down. Don't make me knock you flat. * '''Corrin: '''All right! All right! Just promise you'll keep it small and tasteful. * '''Scarlet: '''How small are you thinking? * '''Corrin: Maybe you can keep it to the wrist of my sleeve. * Scarlet: '''Oooh... That'd make it look like a bracelet, kinda. Not a bad idea! Let's get started! * '''Scarlet: '''How do you like that? I went with a color that I thought would go good with your eyes. * '''Corrin: '''I thought when I asked you to keep it small that it would be easily hidden... But this is actually very nice. * '''Scarlet: Didn't quite catch that. Care to repeat it? * Corrin: '''N-no, it's fine! * '''Scarlet: '''Take good care of that, OK? It's got sentimental value. * '''Corrin: '''That does it. Thank you, Scarlet. * '''Scarlet: '''There's that smile I love to see. Say, what would you think of a matching design on the other wrist? * '''Corrin: Oh, er, one is enough. But I appreciate the thought. S Support * Scarlet: 'You wanted to talk, ''Corrin? * '''Corrin: '''Yes... I called you out here... to see if you would decorate me. * '''Scarlet: '''Finally getting into the spirit of it, huh? Just so happens I have a fresh pile of rocks here, so let's-- * '''Corrin: '''W-wait. * '''Scarlet: '''Chickening out already? * '''Corrin: '''I wasn't clear. Let me start over. * '''Scarlet: Huh...? * Corrin: '''Scarlet, I want you to decorate me... with your love... * '''Scarlet: ... ...What? What does that even mean? * Corrin: 'I'm asking you if you'll marry me. * '''Scarlet: '''Seriously? * '''Corrin: '''Completely. I don't think I can live without you. * '''Scarlet: '...No, wait, go back to the "decorate me with your love" part. How long did you spend coming up with that? * 'Corrin: '*sigh* You're so cool about everything that I thought I wouldn't measure up. So I thought long and hard... and tried to come up with something cool sounding... * 'Scarlet: '...HAHAHAHAHA! * '''Corrin: Was it really that bad? I mean it seriously! * Scarlet: '''Haha, sorry. It's just... you had that long, and that's the best you could do? * '''Corrin: '''Fine, I'm no poet—I admit it. * '''Scarlet: Hey, I didn't say I hated it. I mean, at least you tried! If anybody else tried a line like that on me, they'd probably get a slapping. But you? I'll let it slide. * Corrin: Really? Does that mean... * Scarlet: Yeah, I think you know what it means. You and me go together like sparkly rocks and sticky gunk. * Corrin: '''I'm tempted to ask which of us is which in the relationship... But I've learned by now to keep my mouth shut and appreciate what I have. * '''Scarlet: I love you and I'll spend the rest of my life with you... Even if your proposal was pretty weak. With Corrin (Female) C Support * Corrin: '... * '''Scarlet: '''Thrust! Parry! Riposte! * '''Scarlet: '''Haaaaa! * '''Corrin: '... * 'Scarlet: '''Who's there?! Oh...it's just you, ''Corrin. * 'Corrin: '''I'm very sorry to interrupt your training. Please, continue. * '''Scarlet: '''Haha, it can wait. Didja need me for something? * '''Corrin: '''Oh, er, no. I was just captivated by the way you handled your weapon. I couldn't help but stop to watch. * '''Scarlet: '''Wanna practice with me? * '''Corrin: '''Y-you wouldn't mind? * '''Scarlet: '''Of course not! Here, hold this and stand a few feet away. * '''Corrin: '''Got it! ''(Scene Transition) * '''Scarlet: '''Nice moves. You have good balance and a knack for when to block. * '''Corrin: '''You're too kind. May I ask where you learned to fight that way? * '''Scarlet: '''Oh, I'm self-taught. Both my parents were knights, so I copied what I saw them do. See, I grew up in Cheve, home to three companies of knights. In a place like that, even the alley cats pick up a few moves. * '''Corrin: '''Why didn't you join any of those companies? * '''Scarlet: '''I planned to. I thought I'd sign on with the same company my parents did. But when I saw how King Garon treated his subjects, I knew it wasn't in the cards. I had no faith in the Nohrian nobility to do right by the common folk. So I ended up forming my own company, which turned into the resistance. * '''Scarlet: '''That about sums it up. * '''Corrin: '''Well, I salute your bravery. As well as your skill with a blade... B Support * '''Scarlet: Hey, Corrin! Glad you showed up. * Corrin: What, no practice today? * Scarlet: Nah, I thought it was a nice day to do something else. * Corrin: And it involves these...shiny little rocks? * Scarlet: You've never seen these? Wow, you really were sheltered, huh? Pull up a seat, and I'll give you a little demonstration. First, you unsheathe your weapon and put it down on some paper, like so. Then you pour on some of this magic gunk. It's very sticky, so try not to touch it. When everything's ready, you place these stones in the gunk. * Corrin: Oh! So this is what makes your weapons so sparkly, is it? * Scarlet: Yep. This is how I pretty them up. It's called mosaic, and it's one of my favorite hobbies. * Corrin: What are those faint lines near the hilt? * Scarlet: Sketch lines. I draw a design I like in pencil and then fill it in with the stones. That way it comes out looking kinda like a painting. * Corrin: That's amazing! * Scarlet: You have to be reaaaaal patient... Place each rock slowly... Carefully... And you're done! * Corrin: What a lovely white flower! * Scarlet: You like it? it's a kind of flower native to Cheve. * Corrin: '''It's strong and dignified, yet also ornate and beautiful. Just like you, Scarlet. * '''Scarlet: Haha, you're laying it on pretty thick. * Corrin: No, it's true! You're strong and dependable, which are fine qualities in and of themselves... And you balance them well with your softer, more creative side. * Scarlet: Hahaha, you're not so bad yourself! I could get to like hanging out with a gal who says nice things about me all the time. A Support * Corrin: *yawn* Scarlet...? It's pretty late. What did you need? * Scarlet: '''Ah, sorry about that. I just felt like stargazing with ya. * '''Corrin: Stargazing? * Scarlet: Yeah. It's easy; you just lie down on this here blanket and look up. * Corrin: All right. * Scarlet: Well? Whaddaya think? * Corrin: It's breathtaking... I never realized how many stars there were in the sky. * Scarlet: Yeah, this is one of the best hills for it. The stars are so pretty here. * Corrin: Oh! * Scarlet: What? Didja see a shooting star? * Corrin: No, it's just...looking up at the stars, I realize...they remind me of the stones you use to decorate your weapons. * Scarlet: Haha, don't they though? Part of the reason I like making mosaics is that they remind me of the stars. * Corrin: Really? * Scarlet: ...I mentioned my parents, yeah? They...aren't around anymore. The war took them. * Corrin: '''...I'm sorry to hear that. * '''Scarlet: In Cheve, we believe that people who die turn into stars. So when I lie out here stargazing, it feels almost like visiting my folks. * Corrin: And that's the same reason you decorate your weapons? * Scarlet: Yeah. Hey, Corrin... When I die, what color star do you think I'll be? * Corrin: D-don't ask that. It's bad luck. * Scarlet: 'Hey, we all gotta go sometime. You can't avoid thinking or talking about it if you've chosen to go to war. Don't tell me you've never wondered what happens after you die. * '''Corrin: '...In that case, I'd say...the shiniest stone on your weapon is the one you would be. * '''Scarlet: Yeah...I like that. Good choice, Corrin. One of these days we'll get your weapon decorated too. * Corrin: Huh? * Scarlet: With a bunch of those stones you say remind you of me. * Corrin: '''If that's a serious offer, I'm looking forward to it! * '''Scarlet: We'll need a design... Maybe watching the stars will give us some inspiration. * Corrin: '''Sounds good. With Kana (Female) (Daughter) C Support * '''Kana: '''Mama! Hey, Mama! * '''Scarlet: '''Yes? What is it, Kana? * '''Kana: Look! I picked some pretty flowers for you! They're yellow, like the sun! * Scarlet: '''Oh! Thank you! * '''Kana: '''Do you really like them? * '''Scarlet: Of course I do. But what's got into you? You've been bringing me a lot of flowers. * Kana: I just remembered that when I was real little, we'd go looking at flowers together. You always smiled so much. And I love your smile, Mama! So I decided to start bringing you lots and lots of flowers to help you smile! * Scarlet: '''Heh... that's very observant of you, Kana. But I do have a favor to ask you. * '''Kana: '''Anything, Mama. What do you need? * '''Scarlet: '''Remember how I told you that flowers are living things too? Well, when you pick them, they can't eat or drink anymore, and they die. Flowers are defenseless little things. And we never harm the defenseless, OK? * '''Kana: Oh no! I've been hurting them?! It was an accident! I'm so sorry, flowers! I've been such a big meanie... * Scarlet: '''Don't worry, Kana. I'm sure the flowers know you weren't trying to hurt them. You just need to promise not to pick any more, OK? * '''Kana: '''OK! But... if I do that, then how can I show you all the neat flowers I find? * '''Scarlet: Hmmm... Next time you find some, come and get me. Then we can go look at them together. How does that sound? * '''Kana: '''Really? You won't be too busy? * '''Scarlet: '''You think I'd ever be too busy for an adventure with my little Kana? Never! * '''Kana: '''OK, it's a deal then, Mama! B Support * '''Kana: '''La la lalala-la-la ♪ And now it's Mama time! * '''Scarlet: '''Oy, Kana! I know you're excited, but you'll hurt yourself skipping around like that. * '''Kana: '''But I'm so happy! I found some great flowers for us to go look at! You're going to love them, I'm sure of it! Look, there they are, Mama! * '''Scarlet: '''Oh, these are interesting. Bloodred. Not dainty little things, either. Strong. * '''Kana: '''Yeah! They reminded me of you, Mama. * '''Scarlet: '''Haha! I've never been compared to a flower before! I think I like it, actually. It's nice. Thanks, Kana. * '''Kana: '''Heehee! You're welcome! I might love flowers, but I love your smiles even more! * '''Scarlet: '''Oh? Well, I love YOUR smiles even more than that! * '''Kana: '''Really? Yay! * '''Scarlet: '''Oh, that reminds me. I have something to show you. * '''Kana: '''Oooh, is it something good? Can I see it right now? What is it? * '''Scarlet: '''Now, now. Calm down. I don't have it right now, but it's-- * '''Kana: '''Ah! Wait! Don't tell me! That way I'll be even more surprised when you have it. * '''Scarlet: '''Good point. Well, then, I guess you're in for a surprise! * '''Kana: '''Oh boy! I can't wait! A Support * '''Kana: '''Mama, I'm here! Where is that thing you wanted to show me? * '''Scarlet: '''Here you go. Come on, don't be shy. Open it. * '''Kana: '''Oh wow! What a big book! And look at all these flowers! Where did you get them? * '''Scarlet: '''These are all of the flowers you've been bringing me! I dried and pressed them in this book to preserve them. It seemed like the perfect way for me to keep all your little gifts safe. * '''Kana: '''This is amazing! Like, really, really amazing! I hadn't realized how many flowers I'd brought you. Look! There are the yellow daisies I gave you the other day! * '''Scarlet: '''At first I thought I'd use them to decorate my weapons and armor... But I figured they'd just get torn up, and it seemed like such a waste. So I started putting them in this book, and before I knew it I'd filled it up! * '''Kana: '''Thank you for taking such a good care of them. It makes me so happy! * '''Scarlet: '''What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be thanking you. Your flowers have given me more peace than anything else in this war. Every time I look at one, I see perfectly in my mind the moment you gave it to me. Thank you, Kana. * '''Kana: '''Wow! Really? I had no idea you liked them so much. You're welcome! * '''Scarlet: '''You know, we didn't pick those flowers we saw the other day... But we did manage to make some nice memories, huh? I hope we have many, many more just like them. * '''Kana: '''Me too! I love you so much, Mama! * '''Scarlet: '''I love you too, Kana. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates supports